Can You Come Get Me?
by HephaestusBuilds
Summary: "Can you come get me?" is a simple question to most, but to Henryk Haddock it means that it's an ungodly hour and his childhood friend Astrid needs him to pick her up from a party. And even after years of never interacting outside of his car, he always picked her up. That's what she liked about him, now if only she could figure out her confused feelings. One-Shot, Hiccstrid


(Author's Note)

Hey everyone! If you don't know me then I'm Hephaestus. I write mostly Percy Jackson now but I dabble in HTTYD, Young Justice and a bunch of other series. I tend to do long stories now, but one-shots like this have always been a favorite of mine. The challenge of creating a beautiful work of art in such a short amount of words has always been what I loved most. That's why this one was created, I wanted to see if I could write a good story with only two(kinda) characters and only in one location. Let me know if I succeeded or not.

If you like this story then give my other stories a look, it'd make my day to see people from here on my other stories as well! See you at the bottom.

* * *

"Can You Pick Me Up?"

By HephaestusBuilds

'Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way! I think you need a new one!

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!'

Henryk Haddock was woken up at 2:17am by the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, which made him wonder for the _thousandth_ time why he hadn't changed her custom ringtone years ago.

Well, the answer to _that one_ was simple. Years ago, Astrid had stolen his phone after she muscled his password out of him and set the custom ringtone for whenever she called him. Apparently, she thought it funny to poke fun at him when he had started dating Heather in freshman year, despite how long that one lasted and her and Heather being best of friends. But little did she know how much he wished the lyrics to the song were how Astrid really felt.

Anyway, as Avril drowned on, he blindly groped for his phone and brought it to his ear as he scratched his backside.

"Yeah, Astrid?" He asked quietly into the phone as to not wake up his dad at this ungodly hour. Mostly because he wasn't really keen on the idea of letting the chief of police know exactly _what _his childhood friend was doing and why he needed to pick her up, again.

"Heeey~ Henryyy~," She sang which turned into a girly giggle. "Can you come get me?" Hiccup inwardly sighed, she was _obviously _drunk, Astrid Hofferson _didn't_ giggle otherwise.

"Yeah, of course, Astrid." He said as he climbed out of bed to find his clothes. "Where are you?"

"Eret's house." _Ah, the idiot of a boyfriend_, Henry thought.

"I thought you two broke up, again?" He asked as he threw on his clothes and began searching for his shoes.

There was a slight pause and Henry could hear loud, pounding music through the phone. "...Where'd y'hear that?" She asked, her words a little slurred.

"You told me last week when I picked you up, remember?" He asked in a whisper. "You almost broke down in drunken tears." What he chose _not _to mention was that she had clung to him in her drunken and heartbroken state. Mostly because he didn't think she remembered but also because even if she remembered she probably wouldn't want to.

There was another slight pause. "...Well, we're back together. We made out tonight, like, _a lot_." She told him, sounding very pleased with herself.

Henry just inwardly cringed at the mental image. He let out a sigh. "Ok ok, I _don't _need to hear that. I'll be there in-"

Suddenly he heard an unladylike barf of the other end followed by a string of colorful expletives.

"...You okay, Astrid?" He asked cautiously.

The response was slightly delayed again. "..._Ugh_, yeah, I'm fine." She told him, though he could hear her sickened tone. "I should _not_ have tried to outdrink Fischer, that guy drinks like a fish…"

She made to barf again so he waited for her to finish as he made his way to his car, making sure to grab the old, _well used,_ Home Depot bucket he kept in the garage for just this occasion. "Drink some water, Astrid." He ordered softly. "And find somewhere to sit by the curb, I'll be there in fifteen."

With that she hung up and he climbed into his car and as quiet as possible, pulled out of the garage and made his way to Eret's house.

oooOooo

Henry swore he could hear the music two blocks away.

Even if he didn't know where Eret's house was after picking up Astrid from there for the past two years, he could have just as easily found it by following the music and trail of empty red solo cups.

Upon pulling up to the curb, he was greeted by Astrid- who was drinking out of a red plastic cup that was most likely _not_ water- and, not surprisingly, Rachel Thorston. But what surprised him was that Rachel was rubbing her hair in a comforting manner and Astrid was _crying?_ _Okay_, he thought. _Something is _definitely _wrong, Astrid _never _cries._ He quickly parked the car, leapt out and as he made his way to them Rachel met him halfway.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes not leaving Astrid. "Why's she crying?"

Rachel let out an irritated sigh and nodded back to the house. "They broke up. _Again_."

Henry's face morphed into confusion. "But didn't they _just_ get back together?" He asked. "Astrid told me they were dating again when she called me."

"Well that was _fifteen minuets ago_." She rolled her eyes but looked back to her best friend with a softer look. "She caught him drunkenly making out with some junior on the cheer team. So she broke it off. _Again._" She looked back to him. "Take care of her, Henry, or so help me I'll-"

"I'll take care of her. You know I will, Rachel." He cut her off. She narrowed her eyes for a second as if she was evaluating him then let out a sigh and motioned for him to follow her over to Astrid who was still sitting on the curb clutching a small lamp and her plastic cup as if they were a teddy bear.

"Hey, Astrid," She softly called to the girl as they approached. "Henry's here to take you home. Come on, let's get you up."

"_Henry's here?_" God, the sheer emotion and relief in her voice was almost enough to make his heart ache. _If only she cared that much when I was around when she's sober_, he thought before reaching her and slowly helping her up.

"Yeah, Ast, I'm here." He told her softly as he and Rachel pulled her off the ground and began leading her to his car. She instantly latched onto him like a koala and he half carried her to his car, unaware that Rachel had let go of Astrid to let him carry her. He went to lower her in the passenger seat but found that she wouldn't let go. "Ast, you have to let go." He told her softly. "Ast? You have to let go so I can put you in the car, I can't carry you all the way home. My leg would go out."

After a little sniffled arguing, she unlatched herself from his side and let him put her in the car. He tried to take the lamp from her hands but after she nearly broke down into tears when he did, he gave up trying to take it and instead focused on reaching over her slightly shaking form and buckling her seat belt for her.

He climbed into the driver's seat and turned up the heat to get rid of the late night chill. He reached over and grabbed a water bottle from the cupholder and handed it to her, making sure to take the plastic cup out of her hands. "Drink some water, Ast." He told her. "You'll feel better in the morning, I promise."

She nodded weakly, taking the bottle and taking a long drink from it. "Thanks, Henry."

"Of course, Ast." He said as he pulled away from the curb and started on the way to her house. It was silent between them the whole way, with the only sounds being Astrid's sniffles before she fell asleep a few minutes into the ride. So Henry let her sleep, she needed it.

They arrived at her house twenty minutes later and he had to go about the dangerous task of shaking her awake.

"Ast, hey, Ast? You need to wake up, we're here." After softly nudging her sleeping form a few times, he managed to wake her up.

"You want me to walk you to the door?" He asked as he watched her shaking form try to balance in her ungodly tall heels. He noticed the drying tears in her eyes and his heart ached even more. "You gonna be okay?"

"...I'll be fine, Henry. But thanks for asking." She flashed him a small smile before she fixed her skirt and started walking off, only to stop after a few and turning back to him. "Thanks for picking me up, Henry. Y'know, we should hang out more, like we used too. I'll text you when I'm free."

He didn't say anything when she turned around and, though wobbly, made her way to her door because that's what she _always_ said after he drops her off. Yet in the two years he's picked her up they haven't had a single conversation outside of his car and she _never_ called or texted him for anything else. They didn't talk at school either, despite having a few classes together. She didn't even seem to _notice_ him outside of when he picked her up from parties.

oooOooo

'Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way! I think you need a new one!

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!'

She called him a week later, though it was at 3:47 in the morning and she was drunk, _again_. So without ever debating it with himself, he got up and headed out to pick her up.

There's something you should know about Astrid when she's drunk, nines times out of ten she's a happy drunk. Laughing, giggling and generally having the time of her life. Though she does tend to strip because she thinks the people cheering for her to do so are funny, which Henry has had to stop her from doing _several times_. But overall drunk Astrid is the nice, funny, kind Astrid that he remembered before she fell in with the popular crowd and changed. The other drunk Astrid, however, is another beast entirely.

But thankfully he got happy drunk Astrid and not crying drunk Astrid this time. He couldn't handle that Astrid.

He pulled up to the house, this time Scott's, and only had to search for a few seconds before he found her enchanting golden hair blowing free in the light breeze.

Upon seeing him, Rachel gently grabbed Astrid by the arm and led the girl to his car. Henry thinks Astrid may have jumped in the pool because she was dripping wet. _But at least she has all her clothes on_, he thought to himself.

"Heeeeey~ Heeeenrrry~!" She called when she plopped down on his passenger seat. She had glitter and confetti in her golden hair. Henry figured that it would be a pain to get out when she sobered up in the morning.

"Hey, Astrid." He greeted, handing her a water bottle and the infamous Home Depot bucket. "Drink some water and hold onto that for me, would you?"

"Can-we-turn-on-some-music?" She blurted out at rapid speed. Without taking a breath she grabbed his phone and started scrolling through his playlists. "C'mon c'mon, _hurry_ you stupid- oh! _There_ it goes. Sweeeet~" She started singing to the song immediately, mostly forgetting he was there except when she held the water bottle up to him like a microphone expecting him to sing. He didn't.

Halfway to her house Astrid suddenly stopped singing and started a conversation. "This night was _so fun!_" She exclaimed, stretching out on the seat like a large cat. "You should've come, Henry! You should learn to let loose once in awhile!" She turned to face him dramatically.

"Why don't we hang out like we used to? I remember that we used to have _so much fun_ back in the day!"

Without thinking the words fell out of his mouth. "Maybe because you never _invite _me anywhere." His tone was much sharper than he meant and he immediately recoiled, hoping that she wouldn't get upset. Luckily for him she just giggled.

"Invite you?" She repeated as if she were amused while she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "You don't _need _to be invited- _PULL OVER!_" She ordered and he immediately complied.

As soon as he stopped she flung her door open and ruined some random guys' petunia garden. After making she was okay and that she stopped hurling, Henry helped her back into his car and took her the rest of the way home. They didn't bring up their earlier conversation again.

oooOooo

'Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way! I think you need a new one!

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!'

She called him a week or so later. But this time, this time he didn't get _happy _drunk Astrid, he got _angry _drunk Astrid. Apparently she got in a fight with someone at the party because they pissed her off.

He tried to tell her to maybe lay off the alcohol for a few weeks, but it wasn't going so well. But it _really_ went wrong when he tried to ask what she was so upset about.

"It's none of your business!" Her tone was sharp and cold. "You seem to think that you're entitled to know everything about me just because we were childhood friends! You're _not_ my dad, so I'd appreciate you skipping the speech!"

Henry's cheeks went a little red in anger. "I'm _just_ trying to look out for you, Astrid. You don't-"

"You don't _need _ to look out for me, Henry!" She cut him off angrily. "I'm a big girl and I can do whatever I want! I get enough of that at home so I don't need _you_ saying it too! It's not like we're even friends anymore or anything so shut it!"

Henry's heart stopped and his fingers went cold. To stop himself from lashing out he just slammed his jaw shut and kept his eyes trained on the road ahead. She tried to apologize instantly, but the words had already been said.

"Ohmygod, Henry, I'm _so sorry_." He could hear in her voice that she was being honest, but he didn't want to believe her. "I- I didn't mean to say- That's _not_ what I really-" She tried to grab his hand that was resting on the center console, but he pulled it free and placed it firmly on the steering wheel, keeping his gaze focused on the road ahead.

"Hey-, I _know _you're upset but I'm trying to apologize here." She leaned towards him over the center console. "I'm _sorry_, Henry, ok? I'm- I'm just _pissed_ right now and I- can you _look_ at me while I talk to you? I'm _trying_ to apologize."

But he didn't look at her. Nor did he reply. She didn't seem to like that. "Can you _talk_ to me, Henry?" She tried in vain again to illicit a reaction from him. Only when she grabbed his shoulder did he react by shrugging her off.

"Oh _fine! Be like that!_" She yelled as she pulled her hand back and dropped it into her lap. "See if I care! _This_ is why we don't talk anymore!"

They didn't talk the rest of the way to her house. That is, until she paused as she was getting out to look at him, her face ashamed. "Thanks for always picking me up, Hiccup." And then she closed the door and was gone into the night.

And back in the car Henry had to wipe the water from his eyes, she hadn't called him by his childhood nickname for years… It was slight, but it reinforced his hope that they could at least become friends again.

oooOooo

He got another call a few days later, but this time he wasn't woken up by Avril, but by the generic annoying ringtone.

In the blink of an eye Henry launched at his phone and brought it to his ear, not even bothering to read who it was. 2am phone calls were _never_ good.

"Hello?"

"Henry?" It was Rachel, _oh god_. "Eret's house. Now. Astrid-" Henry didn't hear the rest of the sentence. He was too busy throwing on his shoes and running to his car at full speed, forgoing putting on his shirt in his haste and instead carrying it into his car. Rachel _never_ called him for Astrid, this _had_ to be bad.

Henry was too mindnumb to register that he drove to Eret's house in under eight minutes, no doubt breaking a hundred half of the way.

He found her on the curb a few houses down, Rachel was nowhere to be seen but he didn't doubt she was somewhere close by keeping an eye on her best friend. He could see a few broken nails clutched around her red solo cup. Her hair was wild and unkempt as it blew in the light wind. Her clothes were disheveled and her mascara was streaking down her face from her tears.

He didn't even have time to get out of his car when she robotically climbed in the passenger seat without a word. He tried to ask her if she was okay but he only received a "Fine, don't want to talk about it" in reply. So he started driving.

But instead of taking her home, he took a different road and decided to take her somewhere else. Somewhere where he _hoped_ could cheer her up.

It was a few minutes into the ride that she realized they were going the wrong way. She looked to him when he pulled up to a curb. "Henry, where are we- _wait_, _why _are we at the park?"

"Do you remember this park?" He asked instead of answering.

She gave the slightest shrug. "...O' course. We used to play together here all the time as kids. We used to raid your dad's kitchen making armor and weapons from pots and kitchen utensils and fight imaginary dragons only we could see."

He nodded with a faint smile. "And this is where we also promised that we'd always be friends and that we'd _always _be there for each other." He put the car in park and turned off the lights.

Her face lightened slightly. "...We pinky swore on it…" She mumbled to herself as if she were remembering. "Then I punched you in the arm to warn you to never break it." Then her brow rose. "But _why_ are we here?"

"...I can see you're hurt, Ast." He turned to face her, noting how her brow rose again. "And I promised to _always_ be there for you. You were my first real friend, and I think that that means something. So I brought you here, to where we had _so_ much fun as kids… to _remember _that." He let out a short breath and leaned in a little. "So if we have to sit in this car until graduation, I'll make sure you're feeling better. But I won't take you home until then."

It was slight, a true blink and you miss it moment, but a soft smile flashed over her face. One he hadn't seen on her face in years. "You were always my knight in aluminum armor." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I still say I was the better dragon fighter though."

The corner of his lip curled slightly. "I never claimed otherwise." He let out a small chuckle before facing her again, this time more serious. "If you don't wanna tell me what happened, then you don't have to. But if you wanna talk, or listen to me, or just sit here in silence, then that's fine too."

"...I broke it off with Eret." She said slowly. "For good this time. He… didn't take it well."

His eyes widened in worry. "Did he-?"

"Nah," she waved off his worry with a little wave as she looked to her scuffed up clothing. "This happened when the guy he was sleeping with tried to pick a fight with me when I said some unflattering words about him and his manhood. " Her smile grew a little as she chuckled. "Still kicked his ass though."

"Wouldn't doubt it for a moment, Ast."

"You better not." Her smile faded away when she looked out to the park in the darkness. "...Then I ran out of there, well, Rachel _dragged_ me out of there. _I _wanted to kick Eret's ass too, but oh well. There's always next time."

She was silent for the next few minutes, choosing to look out at the park deep in thought. She had been so still for so long that Henry thought she might have fallen asleep until she suddenly asked him a question.

"Herny?" She asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Her voice was soft and subdued, with worry clearly visible. "...Of course."

"...Are we really friends?"

His response was almost instantaneous. "Of course we-"

"Real friends talk on the phone or over text,"she cut him off. "They hang out, go to the mall, talk at school, go to the movies and don't just spend time together when one of them needs a ride home after a party."

"We used to do _everything_ together, Henry…" She paused to look back at him. "When did that stop? When did we stop having sleepovers? When did we stop going to the beach on weekends? When did we stop talking at school? When did we stop _being friends?_"

The two were quiet for several minutes, not knowing what to say and just listening to the engine softly purring. Henry broke from his trance and wordless took his phone, connected it to the stereo and searched his playlist for one song in particular.

'Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way! I think you need a new one!

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!'

Astrid's crystal blue eyes lit up in the night. "...Our song…" She mumbled under her breath, looking to Henry to find him wearing a hopeful smile.

"We just grew apart, Ast. People do that… but- but I'm willing to forget that."

Her smile grew as Avril sang on. "You know, for this being 'our' song, I always found in kinda annoying."

They both chuckled for a few seconds before Astrid sobered, looking back to him with worried eyes. "I don't say thank you enough, Sir Knight." A small smile graced her lips for a second at seeing his. "But thanks for always picking me up, and for always being there for me even when I wasn't for you."

"You don't have to thank me, Ast. That's what friends do."

"Well I've been a pretty lousy friend lately then." Her blue eyes glanced to his. "I know I've been neglecting you… but I _can't_ live without my best friend anymore." She forced back a sob as her voice broke. "I… I _need_ my best friend again. Someone who'll always be there for me. You know how messed up I am, my mom ran off and my dad won't _talk_ to me. I _need_ someone to talk to like we used to. I… I haven't had someone like that in _years_."

He found her hand in the dark and gave it a soft squeeze. "Don't worry, Ast, I'll always be here."

She smiled into her hand as she wiped away a rogue tear. "Then… then do you think we can ever be friends again? I mean _real_, best friends. Like we used to? Would you still want that even after all I did to you?"

He reached over the center console and put his arm over her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. She leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder instantly. Just like old times, well, almost. "I'd love _nothing less_, milady."

* * *

**(Author's Note) **

Well, there it is. I know it's not my usual fluffy and cute one-shot, or may have been what you wanted or expected, but I hope you liked it. This ending was always supposed to be open-ended. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if they end up together or not. I'll be doing a Hiccstrid story at some point in the future after me next few stories, so won't be the last Hiccstrid story I'll do.

If you didn't know I've done another Hiccstrid one-shot, it's called "Hiccstrid School/Snoggletog Special" and can be found on my FF Profile. It's MUCH longer than this at 22k words. Give it a read if you're interested.

Thanks again! I hope you liked it. If you did then let me know in a Review, they help show me if you guys like this stuff or not. Until next time, this has been Hephaestus.


End file.
